Vampire zum Verlieben
by Yummy.x3
Summary: Die zwei Schwestern Rachel und Hailey sind die größten Vampire Diaries Fans, die es gibt ... glauben sie. Sie würden alles dafür geben, nach Mystic Falls zu kommen um Stefan und Damon kennenzulernen. Was ist, wenn ihr größter Traum auf einmal wahr wird?
1. 1

„**Es waren einmal zwei Schwestern, wie sie unterschiedlicher nicht sein könnten ..." **_„Eigentlich sind wir uns sehr ähnlich." ___**„... Ihre Namen waren Railey und Hachel ..."**___„Hailey und Rachel!" _**„...**__**Hailey und Rachel waren zwei der größten Vampire Diaries Fans ..." **_„Die absolut größten Fans, die's gibt!_"**„... Jetzt seid doch mal ruhig! Also ... Wo war ich? **_**..." **__„Bei den absolut größten Vampire Diaries Fans" _**„...****Achjaa ... Auf jeden Fall fanden sie beide Jungs der Vampir-Serie absolut toll ..." **_„Also eigentlich finde ich nur Stefan toll und Hailey Damon ..." „Ganz genau!" _** Ihr größter Wunsch war es selbst in Mystic Falls zu leben ..." **_„Exakt." _** „... und diese zwei Jungs einmal persönlich kennen zu lernen ..." **_„Ohjaa ... Wie gerne würde ich Stefan einmal kennen lernen. *schwärm*" „Klappe, Rachel. Vielleicht siehst du Paul Wesley ja, wenn sie nach LA kommen." „Ich will Stefan!" „Paul ist Stefan." „Noe." „Hast Recht. Ich will auch lieber Damon." _** „... Hab ich schon erwähnt, dass die beiden einen Knall haben? Nein? Dann wisst ihrs jetzt. Übrigens wohnen sie in Los Angeles, wie ihr wohl mitbekommen habt. Und in 2 Tagen würden hier die Schauspieler von Vampire Diaries auftauchen ..." **_„Ich will aber lieber nach Mystic Falls!" _**„... Das gibt's doch garnicht ..."**___„Rachel? Die Labertante hier kotzt mich an." „Lass sie doch einfach zu Ende erzählen!" „Aber ..." „Klappe!" _**„... Okay neues Thema. Soll ich ein bisschen über die Mädchen erzählen?" **_„Dann laberst du doch eh nur Müll ..." „Hailey!" „Was? Stimmt doch." „Ugh." _** „Dann fang ich mal an. Beide Mädchen sind ungefähr 1.70 groß ..." **_„Ich bin 1.71 & Rachel nur 1.69!" _**„Ich sagte doch 'ungefähr' 1.70. Und jetzt hört endlich auf mit dem dazwischen reden! Also ... Rachel hat langes, braunes und meistens lockiges Haar. Haileys Haar hingegen ist auch lang, aber glatt und blond ..." **_„Gut erkannt, Labertante." _** „... Rachel ist schokoladensüchtig ..." **_„O.O Woher weißt du das?" „Von mir. *grins*" „Ich hasse dich,Hailey." „Ich hab dich auch lieb, Rachel."_** „... Hailey ist kaugummisüchtig ..." **_„Haha!" „Rachel, ich hasse dich." „Achja? Eben hattest du mich noch lieb?" „Noep. Ich hasse dich." „Ich dich auch, Schwesterherz." _** „Soo. Ich erzähl jetzt zu Ende. Also was soll man zu den beiden noch sagen? Zickig, doof und haben ziemlich oft Stimmungsschwankungen." **_„Hey garnicht!" _**„Doch & jetzt viel Spaß bei der Geschichte."**

Rachel: .

Hailey: .


	2. 2

**Hailey:**

„Rachel? Kommst du jetzt?", brüllte ich durchs ganze Haus. War ja klar. Jedes Mal, wenn wir shoppen gehen wollten, musste sie sich noch eine halbe Stunde vorher stylen. Knapp zwei Minuten später erschien sie in ihrer weißen Lieblingsjeans, ihrer bunten Bluse und ihren perfekt dazu passenden, bunten Ballerinas auf der Treppe. Ich selbst trug übrigens eine schwarze Jeans, ein rotes Top und natürlich perfekt dazu passende, schwarz-rote Ballerinas. „Können wir?", fragte Rachel gut gelaunt und gesellte sich zu mir. Ich nickte und zog sie mit zum Auto. Wir setzten uns ins Auto und fuhren in die Stadt. „Wie wärs, wenn wir zuerst ins Stadtcenter gehen und uns da das neue Vampir-Geschäft ansehen? Da gibt's bestimmt was von Vampire Diaries." Rachel grinste mich erwartungsvoll an. Ich grinste zurück. „Klar gehen wir da rein. Als größte Vampire Diaries Fans ist das ein Muss.", antwortete ich immernoch grinsend. Ich parkte unser Auto im Parkhaus und auf ging's zum Stadtcenter. Das erste, was wir sahen, war natürlich das Vampir-Geschäft. Rachel schleifte mich hinter sich her. Außer uns war keiner in dem Geschäft. Wir sahen uns um und uns fielen direkt die Lapislazuli-Ringe, die Stefan und Damon auch haben, auf. Wir sahen uns beide an und kreischten. Die Verkäuferin starrte uns erschrocken an. Grinsend gingen wir an ihr vorbei, geradewegs auf die Ringe zu. „Wow. Die sehen genauso aus wie, die von Stefan und Damon.", flüsterte ich. „Absolut geil.", flüsterte Rachel zurück. Wir nahmen uns zwei davon und sahen uns weiter um. Aber wir fanden nichts anderes, also gingen wir an die Kasse zum bezahlen. Die Verkäuferin lächelte uns freundlich an. „Viel Spaß damit.", sagte sie. Wir lächelten zurück und steckten uns die Ringe an.

**Rachel:**

Als ich die Quittung wegstecken wollte, bemerkte ich, dass auf der Rückseite etwas geschrieben war. _Wenn ihr nicht nach zwei Tagen zurückkehrt, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. _Ich wollte die Verkäuferin gerade fragen, was damit gemeint war, als etwas komisches passiertes. Alles um mich herum fing an sich zu drehen. Was passierte hier? ôO Hilfe suchend, sah ich mich nach Hailey um. Doch auf einmal wurde alles dunkel und ich verlor das Bewusstsein.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, fand ich mich auf einer Wiese wieder. Hää? Wo war ich? Und wo war Hailey? Ich drehte mich und bemerkte, dass sie saß und sich auch verwirrt umschaute. „Wo sind wir?", fragte ich sie. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Aber diese Schule da kommt mir bekannt vor.", antwortete sie und zeigte auf die etwa 100 Meter von uns entfernte Schule. Ich brauchte nur einen Blick auf diese Schule zu werfen und schlagartig wurde mir klar, wo wir waren. „Wir sind in Mystic Falls!", kreischte ich. Hailey tippte auf ihre Stirn. „Du spinnst doch. Mystic Falls gibt's nicht." „Ach komm. Guck dir die Schule doch mal genau an. Das ist genau die selbe wie in Vampire Diaries. Außerdem hast du letztens selbst gesagt, dass es Mystic Falls vielleicht gibt." „Hmm ..." Sie starrte die Schule 5 Minuten lang an und riss auf einmal die Augen auf. „Oh mein Gott! Wir sind in Mystic Falls!" Ich grinste. „Sag ich doch." „Das muss was mit den Ringen zutun haben. Plötzlich fiel mir wieder ein, was auf der Rückseite der Quittung gestanden hat und ich erzählte Hailey davon. Wir grübelten eine Weile darüber, aber als uns nichts einfiel, entschieden wir uns dafür, nicht unsere Zeit zu verschwenden, sondern lieber Stefan und Damon bzw. Ian und Paul suchen zu gehen. Warscheinlich sind wir doch nur irgendwie ans Vampire Diaries Set gelangt und nicht nach Mystic Falls. Wir standen auf und gingen in Richtung Schule. Dort angekommen sah ich ihn: Stefan ... oder Paul. „Waah. Wie geil der aussieht!", schwärmte ich direkt drauf los. „Schade, dass Damon nicht in die Schule geht.", murmelte Hailey. „Ich glaub, die sind mitten im Dreh." „Aber hier sind keine Kamera-Leute und sowas." Das war merkwürdig. „Vielleicht sind wir ja wirklich in Mystic Falls und das da ist Stefan!", meinte Hailey. „Lass es uns rausfinden.", erwiderte ich. Sie nickte und wir gingen einfach rüber auf den Schulfhof. Keiner bemerkte uns. Also ... was tut man um herrauszufinden, dass Stefan Stefan ist. Vielleicht sollte ich einfach mal Paul über den Schulhof brüllen und wenn er reagiert sind wir wirklich am Set und nicht wirklich hier. Also los. „PAUL?", brüllte ich. Ein paar schauten uns komisch an, aber Stefan reagierte nicht. „Oh mein Gott. Ich glaube, das ist wirklich Stefan.", hörte ich Hailey neben mir sagen. „Aber da es Mystic Falls eigentlich nicht gibt, müssen wir in einer anderen Welt sein." Hailey Mund klappte auf. Ich grinste nur und blickte wieder zu Stefan. Oh Nein. Mittlerweile war Elena neben ihm aufgetaucht. Ich hasste sie. Wie sie sich an Stefan ranmachte und so. Ätzend. Also ich war der Meinung, dass sie nur so tat, als wäre sie nett und freundlich. In Wirklichkeit nutzte sie Stefan warscheinlich nur aus und verarschte ihn die ganze Zeit. Ich würde Stefan nie ausnutzen und verarschen. Dafür ist er einfach zu toll. *-* „Okay. Wenn die Schule aus ist und Stefan nach Hause fährt, schmeiß ich mich vor seinen Wagen und er muss uns mit zu sich holen." Hailey starrte mich fassungslos an. „Bist du total bescheuert? Willst du dich umbringen?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Noe. Ich will nur zu ihm nach Hause." Sie lachte. „Wie wär's, wenn wir einfach nachher bei ihm klingeln und so tuen, als ob wir uns verirrt hätten." Der Plan war echt gut. So musste ich nicht mal mein Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Ich stimmte ihr zu und wir machten uns schonmal auf den Weg zu seinem Haus.


End file.
